


Thanksgiving Laziness

by mibel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mibel/pseuds/mibel
Summary: This was typed in 20 minutes, please forgive any mistakes! 
Hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving and enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was typed in 20 minutes, please forgive any mistakes! 
> 
> Hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving and enjoy!

A shrill beep could be heard from the couch, followed by three sighs.

“It will only take a minute.” Steve said, pausing the movie and getting up from the couch, much to Danny’s dismay 

“Steven,”

“I have to baste the turkey.”

“Every 30 minutes?”

“Yeah daddy, you are disrupting our lazy Thanksgiving.”

“Uncle Steve why do you has to paste the turkey?”

“Baste, Charlie. It makes it tender.” Steve answered from the kitchen. 

Since the annual football game had been postponed, with the Grover’s visiting Chicago, Adam and Kono going to Maui and Chin, Abby and Sarah visiting Abby’s family on the mainland, the four had decided to be lazy, actually the three Williams’ had convinced Steve to be lazy for one day in his life. Danny was secretly happy with this development, while he loved his extended ohana with all his heart; he also just wanted to relax with Steve and the kids. 

After he finished basting the turkey, Steve reset the timer on his watch and took his spot on the couch so they could restart the movie, Danny snuggling on one side, Grace on the other and Charlie sitting on Danny, his feet almost reaching Steve’s lap.

Just as the movie was getting really exciting the beep sounded from Steve’s wrist. Grace sighed, Danny grumbled, but it was what Charlie said that kept Steve in his seat 

“Please daddy, just until this part is over, kay?” Steve looked at the little boy and almost forgot to breath. When Danny and Steve had sat the kids down almost a year ago to tell them they were a couple, Grace had been ecstatic and had asked them what took so long, mumbling something about winning ten dollars from Uncle Lou, Charlie, however, was still trying to understand that Stan wasn’t actually his daddy and that Danny was, and now Danny was telling him that he was dating the man Grace called Uncle Steve. It made for a long evening of uncomfortable questions. Charlie had only recently started calling Steve ‘Uncle’, while Grace had promoted Steve to ‘Daddy’ within weeks of that discussion. So to now here Charlie call Steve ‘daddy’, well it was a shock to both of them 

“Kay daddy?  Just after this part, then you can paste the turkey.” Steve turned off the timer and nodded, not taking his eyes off of Charlie

“Sure Charlie, after this part.” Charlie smiled and turned his attention to the television, instead of following his lead, Steve looked at Danny, who had a soft smile on his face.

“Best Thanksgiving Day ever, am I right?” Steve nodded

“Yeah Danno, you’re right.”


End file.
